Back In My Life
by Hpyer And Proud Of It
Summary: Devon leaves Rae on her 16th birthday now 3 years later he wants her back. Will she take him? RaeXDevon Please review!
1. Chapter 1 My Birthday

**Disclaimer: **_What are you slow of course I don't own That's So Raven Duh._

**Summary:** _Devon leaves Raven on her 16th birthday now 3 years later he comes back into her life. Will she take him?_

**A/N:** _My little sister wrote this so be nice no flames._

**Chapter 1: **My Birthday

"Today is my 16th birthday! I really hope Devon can make it here in time" says are hyper Raven to Chelsea on the phone.

"Yeah Rae me too, so what cha doing today"

"Chels you know what I'm doing we've been planning it for weeks"

"Oh yeah Rae, wait what we doing again" said Chelsea with a dreamy look.

Raven just stared at the phone with a 'what the' look on her face then finally said "Chels I am going to the Chill Grill for my party then afterwards my dad is letting me drive home."

"That sounds like it's going to be fun can I come."

"Of course you're coming", times like this made Raven wonder about her best friend but she still loved her.

"Vipidey do da vipidey day."

"Chels what are you doing?"

"Singing Duhh"

Raven just hug up the phone and walk away laughing maybe Chelsea had a few screws loose.


	2. Chapter 2 I Can Cry If I want Too

**Disclaimer:** What? Me, own that's So Raven. NO way.

**A/N: **I think this is going to be 6 chapters long but for right now here is chapter 2 enjoy and review also I'm reposting chpt. 1 soon I just notice some mistakes. Any ho review. (lol that rhymed)

On with the story

**Chapter 2: **I Can Cry If I want Too

◊◊◊ **Next Day ◊◊◊**

**(Rae on Phone with Chelsea and Eddy)**

"Rae tell me what's the mater" Chels said she knew something was wrong because of the sound of Raven voice when she called at 5 in the morning to be exact, but being the good friend that she was like always she listen to Ravens problem.

"Chels, Devon wasn't at my party and he didn't even call to wish me a happy birthday or to say he was sorry about no being able to make it" tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want me to three way Eddie" asked Chelsea really concerned about her friend.

"If you want to Chels…. (sniff)… thanks" Rae wipe away the tears from here face feeling a little better now.

◊ **A few minutes later ◊**

"Hey Rae, hey Chels what's happening" said a confused Eddie, he looked at his alarm clock, "It's only 5:15 not the good 5:15 the bad 5:15."

"There's a bad 5:15, oh no it's gonna get, us run!"

"Chels calm down it's just an expression" Eddie and Raven just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I knew that"

"So what did you guys want" asked an annoyed Eddie, he's not the morning person.

"Rae's sad"

"chels!"

"What, you are"

"Why?"

"Because Devon didn't show up to my party" sobbed Rae the pain coming back to her full force.

"It's okay Rae" said Eddie trying to comfort his friend, "I saw him but"

"Yeah where?" asked Rae cutting him off.

"Can I finish my sentence, anyways as I was saying I saw him but he just look at me funny and walked away"

"Oh he did" she said voice full of sorrow.

"Sorry Rae," Eddie looked down at the floor feeling horrible for her, "you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No I think I have to do this my self" she stated sound determined "Bye guys Peace."


	3. Chapter 3 good bye

**Disclaimer:** _I telling you I don't own That's So Raven stop yelling at me (goes in feeble position)_

**A/N: **_Will I back I like to take the time to all the person who review thank you very much (tear) anyways on with the story. Also this Chapter has a little drama but it will liven up later trust, Peace._

**Chapter 3: **_Good Bye_

"Hello Devon" said Raven, you could still hear the pain in her voice from when she was crying.

"Leave me alone and stop calling me" yelled Devon into the phone with as much hate as he could muster, he know it was Raven the sound of her voice.

"Devon I love you and I hate it when your mad at me so please tell me what's the matter" she started to cry again.

Devon was about to hang up when Raven stop him.

"Devon wait don't hang up… (sigh)… can you just meet me at the Chill Grill after school, please, for me?" she asked in defeat.

"Fine Rae whatever" with that he slammed the phone on the receiver. The sound of the tone shook her more then anything she ever felt before. She wondered how she would ever make it through the day.

**A/N: I was going to stop here but I figured it would be mean so read on.**

◊◊◊ **Chill Grill** ◊◊◊

"Chels, Eddie I don't think that Devon is ever gonna come, do you?" it was nearly 3 hours after school and she was way past worried.

"I don't know did you try calling him?"

"Chels you're a genius" screamed Rae.

"I am what I do?" asked a clueless Chelsea. Raven just walked away and grabbed her cell from her purse.

Raven and Eddie both try to reach Devon but he never answer his phone, so raven tried his house it rang and rang but no one answered. So she decided to leave an message but when the answering machine came on it said '_the people you are trying to reach are no longer available there is no forwarding address_' then the line went dead.

"Rae what's the matter" she look like she had just seen a ghost.

"OH SNAPS!"

**to be continued review**


	4. Chapter 4 Sad to Mad

**Disclaimer: **_Hi Ho Hi Ho I don't own this show_

**A/N: **_Thanks to all the kind people who reviewed. I'm glad you liked it, really. Anyways enough with the mushy stuff on with the story Peace._

**Chapter 4: **_Sad to Mad_

◊◊◊ **_3 Weeks Later_ ◊◊◊**

Raven was in her room trying to find something to wear to work. She had just been offered a job to inter at her idol, famous fashion designer, Donna Cabana's office. She was really excited but her mind just kept going back to Devon, why did he leave so suddenly? What did she do to make him at like that? She didn't know nor did she want to care. She had more important things she had to do then sit around and think about Devon, so she put on her outfit and left for work.

Every time someone would ever utter syllable ever a little close to Devon she would go crazy on them and storm out off. She really didn't mean to yell at anyone, but she was still up set over the whole situation that she'd take it out on the people she cared about the most. Being sad was getting old fast.

But for some strange reason when she was working all of her problems would just seem to vanish in thin air, weird.

**(A/N: I wonder why she so happy about work? Anyway read on!)**

◊◊◊ **_Work_ ◊◊◊**

"Raven your still here I thought you be fired by now" said Tiffany, Donna Cabana suck up personal assistant, Just happen to hate her. So she snuck into their fashion show and almost got her fired, long story, get over it are ready move on, because right now she was not in the mood.

"Yes, I'm still here but you wont be for long" with that said she started to charge at Tiffany.

"Rae don't!" yelled a deep voice as he caught Rae in mid-charge and lifted her in the air and carried her away before she could do any more damage.

**(A/N: I wonder who the mysterious man could be. The end. Ha ha ha just kidding read on.)**

"Jason, let me go" she screamed as she struggle to get out of his strong grip. Jason was also a inter at Donna's office he started a week before Rae did and they became close kind of. He was 6'2, mixed with African and Mexican; he had long curly soft black hair that he kept in a pony tail (Lil' Fizz's hair), a light brown skin completion, and a make you week in the knees smile. In other words her was fine.

**(A/N: I had a little to much fun describing him, what can I say)**

"Calm down Rae" He pleaded with her not wanting her to lose her job. It wouldn't be the same working here with her. To tell you the truth he really liked her ever though she was nutty then a bar of paydays.

**So what did you think I'd really like to know so REVIEW!**

**(jumps up and down screaming) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
